1. Technical Field
This disclosure related to image sensors, and, more particularly, image sensors used in generating three-dimensional color images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current conventional systems that generate color three-dimensional images, such as three-dimensional game gesture camera systems, typically use two cameras. The cameras can include a color camera for processing color image data and an infrared (IR) camera for processing three-dimensional depth information. The use of multiple cameras in such applications can increase the size and cost of the host system.